dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Suno
|manga debut = "The Dragon Ball Scramble" |anime debut = "Cruel General Red" |movie debut = Goku's Traffic Safety |Race = Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 740 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Address = Jingle Village |FamConnect = Father Mother Aunt Uncle Shinseki (cousin) }} is a young girl who lives in Jingle Village. Goku met her while he was looking for the Dragon Balls after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Appearance When introduced, Suno was a young ten year old girl with shoulder length red hair. Due to the environment she lives in, she is usually seen wearing thermal clothing. Personality Suno is a very kind hearted girl who saved and sheltered Goku even at their own risk. Despite having just met Goku, she is gravely concerned for him when he launches his assault on Muscle Tower. She later shows the same level of affection for Android 8. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga Suno first appears when she rescues Goku from the freezing weather when his airplane crashes in the cold northern region and drags him all the way back to her house in Jingle Village. She appears to have a crush on Goku, even asking her mother if she could keep him. When Goku leaves to rescue the Mayor from Muscle Tower, Suno waits anxiously for him to return. When Goku had come back from Muscle Tower, she thought he was running to her, but he was actually running to the food she was holding. She accompanies Goku and Android 8 on their travel to see Dr. Flappe so that Android 8 can have his bomb removed. She says her goodbyes to Goku shortly after when he heads to West City. King Piccolo Saga After the Red Ribbon Army Saga, she later appears in the anime filler of the King Piccolo Saga when King Piccolo disrupts a town's celebrations as she was about to give the king of the world some flowers. She groups at a hospital with the injured later on. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Now an adult, she reappears in Dragon Ball Z, when Goku asks for energy for the Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. She is at Jingle Village with Android 8 and the Jingle Village Chief when giving energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga In Dragon Ball GT, she makes her final appearance alongside Android 8 and the other villagers when Goku takes them to New Planet Plant, before Earth explodes due to the use of the Black Star Dragon Balls by Baby. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Kakarot'' During Frieza Saga Episode 1 and the Intermission after the Frieza Saga, Android 8 can be found near the dinosaur research station in East Ravine Area near Lucca Village. If spoken to he reveals he's taking pictures of the places he's been visiting to give to Suno. Goku later encounters Adult Suno in the Sub Story "Reunion with Suno" where she asks him to help her acquire three ingredients 10 Great Energetic Fish, 10 Plain White Rice, and 10 Rose Wheat. Once Goku gets her the required amount of all three ingredients he will complete the Sub Story and is rewarded with Suno's Soul Emblem allowing Suno to be added to the Community Board. Appearances in other media ''Goku's Traffic Safety'' Suno appears in Goku's Traffic Safety. She travels to West City to play with her cousin, Shinseki. On the way, she accompanies Goku and helps inform him of Traffic Safety. Video Game Appearances Suno appears at Jingle Village in the cutscenes in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure, and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. She also appears in Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. She and Android 8 are heard talking in the final level of the Majin Buu Saga conclusion in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Suno appears in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 in the same role she had in the manga, and also in special bonus levels. In the bonus level 2-5, Suno befriends a Yeti and Android 8 attacks it thinking the Yeti had kidnapped Suno. In bonus level 2-6, Suno finds the Red Ribbon Robot that had piloted an airplane for Goku in the snow and asks Goku to find its five missing parts for Android 8 to repair it. Suno appears as an adult in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, trying to rescue Eighter from Muscle Tower. When the Z Fighters come in search of the remaining Dragon Balls with Goku having been brought back to life by Baba to assist his friends and Gohan in locating them, Suno is reunited with the now adult Goku whom she informs of Eighter's plight and that he had found one of the Dragon Balls they and the resurgent Red Ribbon Army were searching for. She explains that General White has returned and captured Eighter along with the Dragon Ball he found. Goku resolves to help his old friend and stop General White's evil plan. Goku discovers that Eighter had been brainwashed by General White who orders Eighter to attack Goku and the Z Fighters, but Goku defeat General White and Eighter freeing his and Suno's friend in the process. Eighter gives Goku the Dragon Ball as thanks for rescuing him and defeating General White before returning to Jingle Village with Suno. The Z-Fighters can visit Suno and Eighter in Jingle Village afterwards. Adult Suno and Android 8 also appear as characters in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Voice Actors *Japanese: Naoko Watanabe (DB), Mayumi Tanaka (DBZ, DB Kai), Hiroko Emori (Revenge of King Piccolo) *Funimation dub: Carol Hope (DB),http://video.funimation.com/booklets/db/IN_05191_DB_S2.pdf Susan Huber (DBZ), Laura Bailey (Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Revenge of King Piccolo), Felecia Angelle (DBZ Kai: TFC) *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Letícia Quinto (DB 1996 dub), Fernanda Bullara (DB 2002 redub), Jussara Marques (DB 2006 redub), Fátima Noya (DBZ) **Portugal dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *Italian dub: Federica Valenti *Tagalog dub: Charmaine Cordoviz Trivia *Her name is similar to the Japanese pronunciation of "Snow". *Suno has red hair in the anime, but is blonde in the manga. *She resembles Penny, the little red-haired girl from Curse of the Blood Rubies. Also, Suno's mother looks very similar to Penny's Mother. *In the episode "Yamcha vs. Tien", a girl resembling Suno is shown in the crowd while Oolong is searching for Master Roshi at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Gallery See also *Suno (Collectibles) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Support